


Nos deux mains restent soudées

by JessSwann



Series: Cinquante Nuances de Romance [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Discord : Paradisio di Dante, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessSwann/pseuds/JessSwann
Summary: Entre l'épisode VIII et l'épisode IX, une petite connexion impromptue entre Rey & Kylo Ren
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Cinquante Nuances de Romance [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048033
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Nos deux mains restent soudées

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers : Star Wars ne m’appartient pas 
> 
> Bonjour à tous, voici un petit drabble sur Rey & Kylo répondant à un certain nombre de défis du Discord de l’Enfer de Dante (la liste en fin de texte)
> 
> J’espère qu’il vous plaira… Bonne lecture et… reviews ?

Point final.

Tout était terminé… Ben avait tourné le dos à la Lumière et pris la suite de Snoke. Rey avait tellement cru, tellement espéré, qu’elle parviendrait à le ramener. Mais à la place, elle n’avait fait que le pousser un peu plus vers l’Obscurité.

Démoralisée, la jeune femme fixa les étoiles. Depuis leur fuite éperdue de la sinistre Craït, ils erraient dans l’espace à la recherche d’un nouveau refuge.

« Pourquoi es-tu si triste ?»

Lasse, Rey se retourna.

« Retire ton masque, soupira-t-elle, avant d’ajouter. S’il te plait. »

Kylo Ren obtempéra et leurs yeux se nouèrent.

« Ta douleur inonde la Force, répéta le jeune homme. Je la ressens continuellement.

—Tu sais ce qui en est la cause. »

Il grimaça et franchit la distance qui les séparait, ses doigts effleurant ceux de Rey. Une nausée secoua la jeune femme en apercevant des traces écarlates sur la peau de Ren.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

— Je suis désolé, il y a des choses qu’on ne peut pas changer, murmura-t-il en réponse. En dépit de mes regrets, il est trop tard. Je ne peux pas faire machine arrière.

— Tu te trompes… Ben, tu n’es pas seul. Je t’aiderais. Je n’abandonnerais pas.

— Pourquoi t’entêtes-tu ? »

Le silence qu’elle marqua fut si long qu’il crut qu’elle ne lui répondrait pas.

« Parce que… Je t’aime, même avec le sang que tu as sur les mains. »

La déclaration soudaine de Rey laissa le jeune homme un instant sans voix puis, il baissa le visage, l’air triste.

« Regarde-moi, » murmura Rey.

Il obéit et une vague de désespoir le submergea. Il ne pouvait plus se dissimuler la vérité. Il aimait cette fille autant qu’il la haïssait. Chacun de ses pas le ramenait sans cesse à elle, comme si elle était une sorte de, d’âme sœur. Sans réfléchir, il posa brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de Rey, regrettant de ne pouvoir être simplement avec elle.

« C’est trop tard, répéta-t-il. Tu as choisi ton camp et ce n’est pas le mien.

— Tu peux encore revenir, insista Rey, le cœur battant la chamade.

— Je ne sais pas si j’en suis capable… 

— Tu l’es, Ben, » affirma Rey.

Il plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui, rempli d’espoir de la jeune femme.

« Non ! Je ne peux pas ! » s’emporta-t-il avant de s’adoucir devant le visage altéré de la jeune femme. De nouveau, ses lèvres s’unirent aux siennes puis il s’écarta.

« Je n’ai jamais demandé à être lié à toi

— Et tu le regrettes ?

— Pas un seul instant. Même si, à mes yeux, il n’y a rien de pire que de t’aimer en sachant que c’est impossible entre nous. Tu as refusé la main que je te tendais, Rey. »

Les doigts de la jeune femme jouèrent un instant avec ceux de son ennemi et elle posa son regard lumineux sur lui.

« Pourtant, en ce moment, je la tiens… »

**Author's Note:**

> Liste des défis du discord de l’Enfer de Dante auquel ce texte répond
> 
> La semaine des couples : Rey x Kylo Ren (Star Wars)  
> Couple du jour : 23/09/2020 : Rey / Ben Solo ( Kylo Ren)  
> Fanart du jour : 04/01/2021 De ??   
> Mot du jour : 17/08/2020 : Main  
> Musique du jour : 04/11/2020 : Lake of tears  
> Prompt du jour : 22/07/2020 : "Je n'abandonnerai pas."  
> Titre du jour : 08/08/2020 "Nos deux mains restent soudées"  
> Lieu du jour : 27/09/2020 : dans l'espace  
> Célébrité du jour : 02/12/2020 : Adam Driver  
> Couleur de la semaine : 28/08/2020 : Ecarlate  
> Fan dom de la semaine : 16/06/20 : Star Wars  
> Horoscope : Verseau : Personnage : Rey  
> Méchant de la semaine : 10/01/2021 au 17/01/2021: Kylo Ren  
> L'objet de la semaine : 03/01/2021 : Masque  
> Emotion de la semaine : du 08/12/2020 au 14/12/2020 : Amoureux  
> Un défi pour soi même et pour les autres : Ecrire un drabble contenant 10 défis du Cercle 2  
> Foire aux couples : 341 : Rey/Kylo Ren (Ben Solo)  
> Foire aux baisers : 10 : Un baiser dans l'espace  
> Foire aux folles actions : 308 : Regarder les étoiles  
> Foire aux Personnages : 81 Rey  
> Cap ou pas cap n°2139 : écrire un texte où il n'y a que deux personnages  
> Qui est-ce : Ecrire sur un Sith  
> Alphabet des personnages : B :Ben Solo/Kylo Ren,  
> Alphabet des thèmes : L – Lumière  
> Je ne sais pas 26 : Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable.   
> Je suis désolé 31 : Je suis désolé, il y a des choses qu’on ne peut pas changer.  
> La fin et le début : Dernière phrase 13 : "Point final." (Dieu me déteste, Hollis Seamon)  
> Le défi des Âmes-soeurs 27 : ressentir la douleur de l'autre  
> Le défi des baisers : 17 Un baiser de regret  
> Les Défis de Sarah et Voirloup : n°169 - Placer le mot Lumière  
> Les dialogues de nos fanfictions : 67 : « Je n’ai jamais demandé à être lié à toi  
> \- Et tu le regrettes ?  
> \- Pas un seul instant »  
> Les Prompts d'amour : 31 : Je t'aime   
> Je ne peux pas 48 : Je ne peux pas faire marche arrière  
> Je t’aime 40 : Je t’aime, même avec le sang que tu as sur les mains  
> Nos personnages à la Disney : Merida : Ecrire sur un personnage qui refuse de se soumettre aux obligations de son rang ou de sa famille  
> Prompts par milliers : 101 : « Retire ton masque. »  
> Drabble Tag 355 : Couple : Kylo Ren/Rey  
> Contrainte : L’un des deux avoue ses sentiments à l’autre  
> La confession de votre personnage : Kylo Ren confesse à Rey qu'il regrette certaines de ses actions mais qu'il ne peut pas faire marche arrière  
> Collectionner les POPs 35 Kylo Ren -Masque : Ecrire sur Dark Vador ou sur un personnage qui dissimule son visage  
> Couple, prompt, mignonnerie : Couple 90 : Kylo Ren/Rey Prompt : Tu n’es pas seul (e) Mignonnerie : L’un franchit l’espace qui le sépare de l’autre.  
> Bingo des ships : Kylo Ren/Rey  
> 6 Variations sur le même thème : Thème 59 : La pire chose au monde (6/6)  
> 7 couples pour un thème : Thème 28 : Entre amour et haine (7/7)  
> Fanfiction de la mythologie : Apollon et Daphnée - mythe grec : Fanfiction : écrire une fanfiction sur un amour impossible  
> Les défis de l’extrême : Vingt-deuxième défi de l’extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots)  
> 50 Nuances de romance (8/50)  
> 50 Drabbles (5/50)  
> Si tu l’oses : 323. Choisis ton camp  
> Les 200 citations de contes des royaumes : 33. « Pourquoi es-tu si triste ? »  
> Le vol complet ou partiel d’un défi : Ecrire sur un personnage aux cheveux noirs  
> Fusionnons : 50 défis


End file.
